Foothold
by einzel
Summary: seven years after the portal was blown and the Satellite colony Nova Vida became established. The folks in 2155, not happy with their investment being ruined have come to reclaim those lands. Will Terra Nova survive this incursion from their former time? Characters and locations property of their respective creators. I really am new at this.
1. Chapter 1

"Nova Vida Command to Terra Nova Command, request push to Charlie Tango."

"Nova Vida. Copy. Charlie Tango enroute thirty sierras. Standby."

" Vida, this is Charlie Tango ready for traffic, respond."

"Charlie Tango, this is Bravo Sierra. Be advised, we have a foothold situation, we have a foothold situation.

Ops November went dark 0300hrs, remote patrol sent to investigate, barely made it out of there.

At present, ten souls unaccounted for. Large contingent spotted headed for the southern part of the

Badlands."

" Recieved Bravo, Tango requests list ident on the 10, and what is required. Will be standing by."

"List and requests being sent now. Tango Mike Nova."

"Have three Charlie Mikes weapons hot, keep us apprised. Tango out. " "Vida out."

The radio chatter from the rovers speakers finally stopped. It was finally quiet. Other than a slight breeze rustling

the top of the tree canopy. Reynolds finally lifted his head from the steering wheel, whiping the tears from his eyes.

Scanning the surrounding jungle for movement. He was still struggling to keep his emotions in check. Though he

couldnt afford to lose it now. Getting out of the rover painfully. Leaning back against the door frame, he tried to

continue his watch. Behind the rover were two rhinos parked close, end to end. Nose to tail. Nothing moved other

than the wind. It was surreal. The absence of wildlife sounds. Looking into the rover, he could make out the

sleeping form of Maddy and the three little ones, she was holding. Looking at her, he finally broke down and cried.

That sound. The gut wrenching sobs of a man who had just gone thru a hell too terrible to imagine filled the empty

silence of the jungle. It was a long time time before he was able to finally compose himself. Pushing off from the

rover. He went back to the rhino parked behind it. Opening the passenger door, he looked in. A female corporal

was sitting there hunched forward. Her honey blonde hair covering her face and hanging down to her knees. Setting

her back so she was leaning against the backrest, she gave a low moan, which Mark found encouraging. Looking in

at the other passengers, he saw they were still out cold. And all in rough shape. Yeah he thought it was one hell of

a 24 hours. Going back to the third vehicle, he checked on them and found them alive but out. A rough night and

day. They had been awoken during the night, and had barely enough time to load up what they could from the

outpost, pile in the vehices and run. The warning had come almost too late. And what was baffling was it had not

come audibly or electronically. It had been almost like everyone there had heard someone yelling in there heads to

pack up and run, there was little time. Everyone in Ops November had heard it. Nobody questioned it. Loading up

the vehicles and driving away from the outpost into the low lying hills. They had just turned into a small draw to

head further into the highlands when the blast hit. The hillside had deflected the majority of the of the shock wave,

but the resulting force leveled the forest all around. Mark and the other drivers didnt think but drove as fast and

hard as they could. Flying over smashed trees, up ended boulders and land that had just been smashed in an

instant. Hours later they finally turned into a small coullee that still had jungle forest still standing in it. Pulling up

and parking. Every one simply lay back and crashed. Simply being overwhelmed by the experience that was a

nightmare in progress. Thinking back, Mark didnt think it would be wise to tell Maddy that they had just survived a

pyrosonic detonation. As much as he wanted to. It wasnt wise to contact either colony. They were too close to

who ever had come thru, and if they were more than a threat than they had just revealed. They would be looking

for them. Sitting back in the drivers seat of the rover he continued his vigil.

* * *

**_Terra Nova  
_**  
The Hud over the conference table showed a list that to everyone sitting or standing around the conference table,

found heart breaking:

**_CPT Mark A. Reynolds, OIC Ops November_**

**_Dr. Madelynn R. (Shannon)Reynolds LSIC_**

**_Adelaide, Athena, Brian Reynolds children_**

**_Dr. James Marks Botanist_**

**_Dr. Mi Lin Hon Marks Zoologist, wife of Dr. J. Marks_**

**_Dr. Eva Hough Geologist_**

**_CPL Lynn Martin Security_**

**_SPC Trey Mikal Security_**

_ List based on staff known to be at the Outpost Ops November, at 0300 hrs,_  
_ 24 April, Year 23. Unknown at present time if other personnel were present at_  
_ outpost when it went dark. All other remaining Ops November Personnel accounted for at Nova Vida_

_**Status of Outpost**: Unknown. Patrols sent to investigate, Possible hostile force __observed less than an hour __ after outpost going dark_

**_-Report complete 0800, 24 April Year 23-_**  
**_Ben Shannon, Maj, OIC. Nova Vida_**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Soldiers. This is all we know has happened at the outpost thus far. Its also the reason, we

have gone to weapons hot, and have three squads on stand by. Its also the reason I have called you here to be

briefed with my command group. Many of these folks are friends and colleaques. And some especially are family to

some of us." Taylors voice cracked at the last, but he continued on. "Captain Shannon had dispatched a squad to

ascertain the status of the outpost after his remote patrol literally got the short end of what we suspect was a force

10 Pyro sonic detonation. From what I understand they survived, but I have nothing further until Ben reports in

what his teams have found." Looking at the civilians gathered round, he said. Unfortunately, that is all I have for

you now. You may want to take the time off that you need. Trust me, I do understand. And that includes you Sheriff,

Dr. Shannon, Corporal Shannon. All Military personnel in this room I,m asking to remain. Everyone else is free to go."

As the civilians filed out. Taylor and Guzman were thanful that Sgt Reilley had been sent to keep Zoe company.

Nathaniel would have had his heart break even worse at the sight of little Zoe realizing her sister and family might be

dead. That was a message no one wanted to deliver. As it were, the sight of the older Shannons as they filed out of

the room was saddening. When it was just Taylors command group remaining in the room. Taylor called the

meeting to order. "Alright folks, what do we have here? It appears that our nemesis from 2155 has come to claim

what is not theirs. Again. We have an outpost destroyed, people lost and a large group sporting a very healthy

dose of hurt. The course to the Badlands suggests it was a predetermined Op with a meet up with an established

group. In our forays into the Badlands, we,ve kept finding evidence of the Phoenix and Sixers presence, and it also

appears that my son had survived Skyes shooting him. So it would also appear that they either repaired the portal

from Hope Plaza, which would be doubtful, since the radiation from the blast would have irradiated everything for

miles around. Or there is a new fracture and/or portal. Regardless." Looking around at his men. The sadness was

heavy on him, but everyone could sense the barely controlled rage in his bearing. As he spoke again, his piercing

blue eyes seemed to cut thru everyone. "Regardless, since its our existance and the safety of this world at stake. Here are your orders.

No quarter. We do have to ascertain their purpose, but so far as it appears, they seem to be reinforcing the

Phoenix. Lucas Taylor is to be shot on sight as well as Mira and Colonel Hooper and every sixer you lay eyes on. We

will have a small squad, dispatched as soon as this meeting is adjourned to follow the convoy. Participation in this

Op will be voluntary. I will not order you to your deaths. But this job does need to be done. Lt. Guzman will be

responsible for gathering equipment for this mission and all volunteers will report to him when the time comes. By

that it is obvious. When you have made your minds up. Everyone has two hours to decide. And this mission will only

involve six people. Since I have nothing further. Dismissed. Catching Guzmann's eye, signalled him to wait until the

room emptied. "Guz. You do understand why I decided this mission to be this way?" "I do Sir. And it may be the

better for it. These guys will have a higher stake here than just feeling like cannon fodder. Its their home they ,re

protecting." Taylor nodded. Ben is going to be reporting back in the next two hours on what he found, and I want

you and Jim to be there. I know this is hardest on the Shannons, but we can only hope that Mark got some of them

out of there. I have never wanted to cry so much since Wash..." Guzman looked at his CO, sharing his grief.

Alicia had been a good friend as well as fellow soldier. Answering. "They,ll be there. Wash trained him well." Taylor

nodded. "You go get whats needed ready, I still have colony business to take care of. And make sure none of the

Shannons leave OTG unless I authorize it. Make sure Jim and Josh understand that." Guzman nodded. Then left.

Commander Taylor went over and shut off the HUD, then went over to his desk, and went to work. Keeping a close

eye on his comm as he did. It would be Bens call that would really decide him on the next course of action

Bens call came right on time. Answering it, Taylor looked at Jim and Guzmann both who were seated across his

desk. "Ok Ben, tell me what you got." "Sir." Ben started off. His voice cut thru the silence of the office. "Ops

November is toast. The only thing remaining were the concrete slabs where the three main buildings used to be.

Everything above ground was sheared. There was a debris field angled east-northeast for a rough distance of

three miles, the majority of it was blown into a small coullee. We have found human remains. All adult. One male

and three females. Setting up a perimeter at the site was no problem. Everything was flattened. We,ve gone

ahead and bagged the remains, as well as removed the station logs hard drive from the vault. I,ve gone ahead and

had this team head back to bring these folks home as well as get our forensics guy working on it. But I have two

other teams out there right now. One was scoping about to find where the blast center was. I suspect the portal

or fracture would be there or just beyond it. The other is looking downrange to see if we can find anymore of the

outposts complement. We checked the debris field and didnt find the outposts vehicles. The deceaseds vehicle was

a Terra Nova rover." "Ok Ben. Thanx. I,ll look into wether we had a rover dispatched out that way. Is there

anything you may need out there?" Taylor asked. Looking at Jim as he did so. Jim simply looked down. Emotion

pinching his face. Even when Guzmann put a hand on his shoulder it was a while before he got himself under

control. "Yes Sir. Theres actually three things that I,ll need. Is it possible to send a platoon for back fill? When that

team finds the center, things may get hot in a hurry. Also I,d like Jim and Elizabeth's expertise in investigating this if

its alright." Jim and Taylor looked hard at each other. One was pleading to go and the other was wondering if it

was a good idea. "The first request will be no problem Ben, however for now, the jury is OUT on the second. So

what is the third?" We could cut our search time down a bit if you activate the ident tachs. I made sure everyone

at Ops November was wearing them or had a set. So barring complete incineration, we should be able to spot

them." "Sacre Merde...Your right. I,m sorry for not thinking of this earlier. Thanx Ben." As Nathaniel spoke,

he was working on his plex. "Done, you should be seeing something soon." "Actually I do, You may want to flip

your HUD on Nathaniel." Ben answered. Guzmann got up and walked over to the conference table. Reaching down

to the controls at the head of the table, he activated it. Taylor inputed the coordinates to Ops November. The topo

map had been adjusted to take in the devastation around the outpost. Roughly a 30 mile square area was hilited in

gray. Ops November was hilited with a yellow box with a yellow fan trail headed off to the northeast. They could

make out five red markers in the field, four were clustered together behind the brow of a small hill. The other near

the edge of a coullee. Taylor asked about these five. Ben answered. "Four of those are deceased. I,ll notify the

team to find the fifth one. But look to the southeast." Everyone in Taylors office did and were surprised to find a

group of twelve in a small coullee, almost 6 miles southeast of the outpost site They manner in which they clustered

about suggested they were in vehicles. Ben called up the data clips for all of them, and was happy at what he

found. "Sir. Will this convince you that Sherrif Shannon can come out here to assist?" "By all means Ben. But I have

to ask that Josh remain here as well as Zoe." He gave a pointed look at Jim, who spread his hands in defeat. "Sir.

I dont have much more to add here and what I do can wait til the next call in. I have to finish up a few things first.

But I wanted to ask. How has the mission to find the group that did this?" "They re still headed out. They left

OTG, about 30 minutes ago. They all volunteered so I should have a motivated bunch. I,ll let you know what they

find." Taylor answered feeling tired. And looking off thru the window by the door. "We,ll have Carters platoon

geared up and out the gate in an hour. Jim and Elizabeth can accompany him. In the mean time, keeping looking

and soon Jim will be there to piece it all together. Also, get me an ident on those five that bought the farm. Thats

all we have for now. Stay sharp Ben." "Roger Sir. Out" Taylor killed the connection and looked at the two others.

Ok Jim, you and Elizabeth have a go at going out there, but I hope you understand why I,m keeping Zoe and Josh

here." Jim nodded already standing to head out the door. "Yes Sir. Josh is under oath and Zoe is too young, but

more over, you want to make sure an entire family doesnt go at once." "Thats more or less it. We dont know

whats out there, and I,ll be damned if I,m going to compromise a child by sending her out into a possible killing field.

I know Wash has been gone for a long time Jim, but if she were still here, I,d never hear the end of it." Jim smiled.

"Understood, but you will have to explain it to her." That smile slowly turning ornery. Taylor was a bit stumped.

"And why would I have to explain myself to a thirteen year old, when her parents would be more qualified?" "You

have a fan club Sir. She,ll believe you more than her mom and me." With that, he turned and headed out, leaving

Taylor shaking his head incredulously. Guzmann sat there with a big grin on his face. "Trumped by a teenager. Huh

Sir?" Taylor laughed, his whole face lit up. "In a manner of speaking. All that aside. What do you have planned

Guz?" Back to business but in a better mood. Taylor listened to Guzmann's report. When he had completed his

report. Taylor said to Guzmann. "Why dont you have Josh hang with your team. That way I know he will be in

good hands. He's still a long way from what Reynolds was, but you can work on him a little." "That,ll be no problem

sir. I,m sure he,ll be as much of a scrapper as Mark was." Finishing that with a grin which Taylor returned. "Ok. If

there isnt anything else for now, go get Carter launched and then you,ll be off unless your monitoring things."

Guzmann nodded. Got up from his chair saluted and left. Looking back at the topo map on the HUD. Taylor could

help but be amazed. The only thing that stopped that blast from reaching Nova Vida was a high ridge. He thought.

Focusing on the twelve markers in the coullee and the idents, he couldnt help but be relieved, not only for Jim, but

for himself as well. "Atta boy Mark. Wash trained you well."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke up, not sure how long he,d dozed off. Looking around at the surrounding jungle, it was still all didnt know

wether to be relieved or worried. It was a matter of time before the People that had bombed them showed up, or

the local predators would be out hunting again. He looked around one last time before crawling in the backseat, and

putting a hand out to rouse Maddy. He stopped when he looked down and saw her hand carressing their baby boy.

She was laying there, looking forward as she did. The two girls were curled up on the floor boards, still sound

asleep. "You awake honey?" She nodded. still carressing Brian who was oblivious to everything. Looking around,

checking the girls, she turned her head to look up at her husband. "Mark. What was it that woke us up? All I

remember was getting screamed at out of a deep sleep, being told to load up the kids and what gear we needed,

and get out. And that voice was inside my head." Mark answered back, "I remember the same thing, Mads. I dont

know what or who it was, but this was split second timing. It didnt go off til we had turned into that small gulley. And

we survived." Maddy nodded thoughtfully. Sitting up, she had settled Brian on the seat beside her, then leaned over

and hugged her man. "I heard you crying out there this morning, Mark. Its all right if it catches up to you. Just let it

out." Mark nodded, folding his bride into his arms. For now things were at peace for the moment. Nothing coming at

them. Nothing earth shattering, just a family being together. Outside the rover, the sunlight streaming thru the trees

angled further down suggesting noon. Finally, someone in one of the Rhinos stirred and got out. Looking around.

The man listened and watched for trouble for a moment. After a while he went up to the rover and looked in. "Sir.

Are things alright here?" Mark looked up and nodded, holding a finger to his lips. "Go get a roll call. See who we have

here." He whispered. The man nodded and left to go take a count of who occupied the rhino,s. What was left of the

complement of Ops November. Shortly, Mark and Maddy both got out of the rover and looked around. The man came

back and reported to Mark that they had twelve people total. Mark nodded, reached into the front seat and got the

mini plex that he had left there. "We have names for these folks Dr?" Dr. Marks replied. "Me and Mi Lin, you and your

wife and three kids, Dr. Hough, Sgt Jensen, Cpl Martin, and Specialists Mikal and Degroot. Plus about a weeks worth

of supplies and field equipment. I,m glad someone raided the shop and grabbed the wood working stuff. We may

need it?" "Maybe." Mark stated thoughtfully. "Ok." Seeming to come to a decision. "We need to find out if we really

are safe. Doc. I,ve stayed on radio silence since we left the compound owing to that bunch coming out of nowhere.

We need to get in touch with Nova Vida, and we have to ascertain if anything there is a mop-up op going on. Its also

just a matter of time before the local wild life gets over their little scare and they,ll be hunting again." Both Maddy

and Dr. Marks nodded at that. "Also." Mark continued. "If everyone is feeling up to it, we need to get together and

see about putting together what happened. Captain Shannon and Commander Taylor are both going to need to

know. I,ll get one of our guys on the radio and see if we have anyone listening. And we need to put together a list of

people who were at Ops November the time of the incident, that includes inbound and outbound as well." Finishing.

Mark kissed Maddy then looked into the rover to make sure the children were asleep. "Gaggle in fifteen, bring the

MRE,s and water. Right here. We may have to cluster the rover and rhinos in a tight formation so we have some

protection." Dr. Marks nodded then turned away. Fifteen minutes later every one was gathered around the rover.

Mark wasted no time delegating someone to take over communications and delegating camp duties. In short order.

The rover was moved out, then one of the rhinos was brought alongside at an angle with the other rhino filling the

gap behind making a triangular space in between. Mark outlined what he wanted to everyone and while everyone

got to work starting a guard rotation and putting the makings of a rough camp together. Maddy crawled back into

the rover to be with her babies and keep an eye on that side of the perimeter. None knew that less than five miles

away, one of Nova Vidas rover teams picked up their trail and armed with the sensor data, had no trouble homing in

on the location. "Ops November complement, Nova Vida command in the clear. over." The radio transmission startled

everyone. "Ops November complement, Nova Vida command in the clear. over." Mark looked around at everyone,

then went over and relieved the soldier who had been delegated to commo duty. "Nova Vida, Ops November. Show

your traffic." Mark replied. "Ops November, Roger. Your situation has been observed and sending Santa Claus with

five elves to wish you a blessed day. Copy direct?" Came the cryptic reply Mark was thinking hard. Whats going on?

He thought. "Received last but may have a house full of trolls, with the grinch leading the party. You know how bad

those can be." He replied. "Roger Ops. Grinch and the troll hoard last seen headed towards the house of dolls,

Rainbow Ash officiating. So how about getting ready to ride your magic carpet to far away lands of safety?"

"Received Nova Vida. Will have to tell Huey, Dewey and Louie Christmas came way too early." Mark couldnt resist

adding his kids into the mix. And Maddy, listening in couldnt help but grin. The kids loved their Uncle Ben. Everyone

listening began to realize that help was on the way. When Mark quietly belayed the order to make up a camp.

Everyone scrambled to stow everything they,d unloaded. Nova Vida wasnt done with the interesting chatter though.

"Ops, Eta starship Enterprise roughly twenty minutes. Have spacedock ready to receive." Mark acknowledged.

"Received. Ops out." Mark looked around at everyone. "this is great news Sir, but isnt there supposed to be some

kind of bogeys lurking about?" DeGroot quietly asked. Mark nodded. We have to expect it. Pulling out his tachs, he

checked them. Sure enough. There was a red indicator on it. Everyone else pulled their tags out and saw the same

thing. "Commander Taylor activated the locator beacons. So everyone can see us." said. "That also means everyone

can see us." Mark said. "Ok if that really is a rover with six guys in it, we,ll have to assume they may be here in less

of the time advertised. Everyone quickly took off their tachs and headed off to the outside of the perimeter. Hanging

them on a series of sticks in the middle of the crude trail. Everyone took cover. Two of the soldiers grabbed pulse

rifles and headed back up the trail. Maddy stayed low in the rover keeping the kids quiet and staying ready with a

pistol. Almost twenty minutes later, the quiet was broken by the sound of a rover bouncing along the rough trail.

Then there was the sound of a pulse rifle being fired. Then quiet. Everyone at the camp heard voices from down the

trail. Then shortly the rover came into view with the two soldiers hanging onto the running boards. Stopping short of

the vehicles everyone got out. The vehicle commander got out as the soldiers bailled off and looked around. "Mark?"

Mark stepped arund the back of the rover with a pulse rifle raised with the muzzle pointing up. "Sgt Ritz, your a sight

for sore eyes. When did you get detailled to play Saint Nick?" The man dropped his head, trying to hide the grin. "I

didnt want to play the grinch this year, so the man upstairs decided to show some mercy." He replied. "Is everyone

alright here?" Mark answered. "All healthy and ready to go home. Whats the situation as of now?" Sgt Ritz

answered. "So far, your the only ones we,ve found who have lived Mark. We found five others, but four dead of their

injuries, the fifth is hypercritical." Looking around. Sgt Ritz continued. "Its Skye thats hurt. She,ll be lucky to last the

night." The sound of Skyes name brought a catch in someones breath from the rover. Mark looked over at Maddy, his

face unreadable. Turning back, he asked Sgt Ritz. "Havent seen any mop up patrols have you?" "No Mark. It seems

they were counting on the pyro sonic to do the work for them. Who ever it was, sent a convoy thru almost a half

hour after the blast. They are headed straight to the Badlands, and while we have a patrol tailling them. Its only a

matter of time before they come at us. Ben's going to tell you more when we get you back to Vida, but if we want to

get back to the colony its got to be now. Other than the platoon that headed for the point of origin of the blast, Ben

wants everyone else back in the Colony. Also." Sgt Ritz looked at Mark. "The place you knew as Ops November is no

more. Theres only three concrete slabs there now. Everything got leveled, including the vegetation. I have never

seen shredded dinos before, but they re scattered all over the place." Stepping up to Mark, he put out his hand. "Sgt

Reynolds, I releive you. Ben told me to tell you "'Well done'". You can rest for now. We,ll bring you home". At that

Marks composure broke. Looking at the proferred hand, then up at the owner. Sgt Ritz saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Mark. Its Ok. This isnt a disciplinary action. You,ve been through hell. I mean it when I said you can rest for now. I

know you,ve been trying to hold things together, so now I,m giving you permission to let go. for a little while." As he

finished speaking. Mark quietly shook his hand. Then looking around at everyone. Everyone noticed the stricken look

on Marks face. Turning. He hugged Maddy and together, they got into the back of the rover and sat down, picking up

the children and settling them in. Sgt Ritz was also looking around, his face equally saddened. Scratching his had and

looked at his crew. "Everett, Madison, I want you two to drive the rhinos back. These guys have had a tough night."

They nodded and went over to the vehicles. "Ok everyone. Load up. Were headed back. Take a rest and enjoy the

ride. We,ll be back quick as we can." Turning to his rover driver. "Go ahead and lead off. Everyone with you, keep

sharp eyes. I,ll ride with Mark. Lets move out." Quickly climbing in behind the wheel of Marks rover. He looked back at

Mark who was sitting there holding his youngest child Brian. Hot tears rolling down his face. Maddy glared at him and

asked if doing that was really necessary. Ritz looked at her. "Dr. Reynolds, I,m sorry. I know what it is that hes going

thru. He'll be alright." Dropping his eyes and trying to hold back tears. "I never realized that might be a trigger, but

he,s not in trouble. He,s made a damn big difference, but its hard to stand down from any fight." Turning back he

started the rover off, and began the long drive back to the small colony they all called home. In the back, he could

hear Mark quietly sobbing. It was late evening when the small convoy made it thru the gates. Pulling up to the

infirmary and stopping. Everyone unloaded and moved inside. A detail from the mess hall brought food over while the

doctors checked everyone out. Ben was happy to have his neice and her family back inside the gates but became

alarmed when Sgt Ritz reported to him Marks reaction. Nodding he dismissed Ritz and telling him to debrief in the

morning, he hurried over to the infirmary. Inside it was a madhouse as the twelve survivors were checked over. Ben

found Mark and his family in a private room in the back. Mark had laid Brian down on the bed and the girls were

sitting on either side of their brother. Maddy was looking anxiously at Mark, who sat there quietly. Hot tears running

down his face. Looking down. When Ben came into the room. Mark sensing someone else in the room, looked and

came to his feet angrily. Still fighting the tears. "Ben, they almost killed my family. The bastards." Speaking low and

with a strong tone. Ben answered. "Yes they did son. But I meant what said when I said Well done. You can step

down for now. Rest." Putting a hand on Marks shoulder, he pulled him into a hug. And held him tight. "Soon as your

done here, We,ll have you bed down in the suites down in the cavern. I already got one ready. Jim and Elizabeth will

be on their way so you can be at ease for a while. We,ll let you know more by morning. Just let things go for a little

while." Releasing Mark, he hugged Maddy. Then reached down and picked up Adelaide and sat down. Mark returned

to his seat, and sat there quietly. Noticing her dad being unnaturally quiet. Adelaide asked her uncle. "Is Daddy

broke Uncle Ben?" "No sweetie." He replied. "He s just falling apart. Us grown ups have that happen time to time.

Theres no pleasant way around it, but he,ll be alright." Kissing her. She settled down and the family waited to get

checked over.


	3. Chapter 3

It was well after first light a week later when the re-inforcement convoy arrived from Terra Nova. After getting

everyone settled. Ben took Elizabeth and Jim down to the cavern. Adelaide and Athena both were overjoyed to see

Gramma and Pa Pa. As Jim and Elizabeth got reacquainted with their grandchildren, and visited with Mark and

Maddy, they watched Mark for any signs of stress. Mark was also glad to see Jim. When they had a moment Mark

sat Jim down and they had a talk about what happened up to when they found themselves flying for their lives. "

Honest Jim." Mark opened up as he handed Jim a plex. "Everyone remembers that night well. And all of us are

saying the same thing. Someone had to be using telepathy for us to hear someone screaming in our heads to load

up and move out. I have everything that I could think of on this plex, plus everyone else that was with us in the

coullee when the patrol found us. This should start things off nicely." Taking the plex. Jim listened to Mark attentively

and then asked. " Thanx Mark, but I want to know also. How are you holding up? You should know by now that I

dont bite too deep those I love and care about, and you,ve already shown me many times that you are good for

Maddy and the kids." Mark looked at him contemplating the question. "I really dont want to answer that Jim. For the

simple reason, I get boilling mad and scared. Those bastards tried to kill my family and wiped out my command. Even

though I managed to get most to safety, I still feel like I didnt do enough. It hurts to think about it. I,m afraid to

leave Maddy and the little ones alone to go to the command center." As Mark finished. Jim followed along. "Because

your afraid they wont be there when you get back, and you would feel like more of a failure than you are now?"

Mark nodded. Eyes misting over. Looking away from Jim over to where Maddy and Elizabeth were playing with the

kids. He took a moment to watch. Then turning back to his father in law. Said. "Its overwhelming Jim. How the hell

were you able to go out in Chicago and still make it back in the morning?" Jim sat back and looked at him. I already

know you have combat experience Mark, but one thing Ben should have told you is it hits harder when your family is

put in harms way. If it had been just you, you wouldnt be beside your self as much. It would nt hurt any less, but

you would be able to handle it better. I was a bit surprised when Ben allowed you to keep your people together

after coming back to the colony. Usually when something of this magnitude happens, they seperate everyone then

start putting the pieces together." Mark told him. "I have an answer for that Jim. Ben felt that it would give me a

focus because if I even thought of it alone, I would go nuts. But the contents of that plex are in your hand. And I

should be able to say I did all I could possibly do for now." Jim nodded. "Makes sense. In a sense its not too much

different than when you had been blinded. You,ll pull thru. So they going to let you guys go topside any time soon?"

Mark shook his head. "They still think we need rest, and since we have a threat out and about, they want us safe.

I,ve never felt so damn caged in my life." Looking down at the plex thoughtfully. Jim got up and retrieved his plex

from his trip bag, then went back to Mark. Sitting down he quickly transferred the files to his own. Then looking over

at Mark with a small grin. Transferred a file to Marks. "When we leave, then and only then will I allow you to open it.

And if its ok, we,ll take the kids topside and you and Maddy can spend some alone time together. Deal?" Mark

smiled sadly and nodded. Not liking the idea of letting his babies out of his sight. After that they went back to

spending time with the kids. Jim seemed to steal the show when first Adelaide then Athena crawled up in his lap, to

be joined by Brian when Maddy put the little boy between the girls. Mark sat and watched the kids with their grand

parents. Maddy sat down across Marks lap and leaned on his shoulder looking at Mark, then turning to look at her

folks. Smiling, she relaxed against him then whispered something to Mark. Mark looked at her, then smiled. And

nodded. Leaning his head back against the headrest of the chair, he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Maddy laid her head on his shoulder and pretty soon they both slipped into sleep


	4. Chapter 4

From the ridge line they were camped behind, the Badlands stretched before them. From their position amongst a

nest of boulders and large scrub trees, the scouts watched as the large convoy of roughly 60 vehicles had clustered

together in a large open area. Sheltered by large boulders all around it. The beginnings of a substantial camp was

beginning to form. As the afternoon stretched on and the camp took on a more permanent setting with light shelters

and a mined perimeter. The scouts spied several vehicles and soldiers filtering thru the broken country side toward

it from the east and south. That they were Phoenix and Sixers left no doubt. even after seven years they had

managed to remain a cohesive force. The scouts watched them approach the camp, make contact with the gaurds,

then enter the camp. It was no surprise to the six man team to see Lucas, Mira, Carter and Hooper get out of a

Rhino after it had entered the camp and park at one of the larger buildings. Three men observed the camp, while

the other three pulled security. They had already emplaced remote cameras in several places. So all the did now

was observe. They were somewhat surprised there were no patrols out yet. After seeing the command group enter

the camp they pulled back to where the rover was parked, and fell back about five clicks further away before

contacting Terra Nova. Commander Taylor had been hanging out in the Communications Room as the team reported

in. "It was not only an invasion force Sir. They brought enough stuff to reinforce The Phoenix plus dig in for a very

long stay. They may also have brought another portal Apparently Lucas found a robust fracture nearby. Plus they

have enough ordnance to level this place two or three times over. What do you want us to do Sir." "If you are all set

with your remotes up and running. Go ahead and make camp, then head back to the colony as quick as you can in

the morning." Taylor told them. Taylor looked up at the HUD at Ben who had called just after the team had called.

"Well it looks like they are serious, it only seems fortunate to them there was nother fracture they could use to

here." "Yes Sir." Ben replied. "I may as well recall my teams that are out there and get ready to support you. They

havent really found anything more and its been dead quiet since that night. So other than reclaiming Ops November,

I see no reason to leave them out there." Taylor was looking at Ben as he finished. "I think there is something still

out there Ben." He replied. Ben looked on inquiringly. "In the reports that had been sent to me. Both yours and

Reynolds, all the survivors had said the same thing. Of being awakened by a voice in their heads literally screaming

to get the hell out of there. A voice they never questioned or challenge. If someone can influence a group of people

from a large distance off by any means we cant detect, then I want to know why or how." Ben nodded in

agreement. Ben I can also agree that it could make a good project for a few of the survivors." I have reservations

about that Sir." Ben voiced his objection. Taylor stopped him with a grin. "Just in case you,d think of suggesting it

Ben. It would be a good way for Mark to get back in the saddle again and not worry so much about everything. Just

make sure you mention to him that what he would be looking for may not be a threat, but to be ready if it is.." Ben

waited a moment before replying. "He may not be too happyabout that Sir. I thought he was going to deck me

when we got them back and into the infirmary. He was very upset. It may be a good idea to let him be with his

family for a while longer. He was seriously rattled." Taylor stared to look grim. "He wasnt scapegoating you was he

Ben?" He asked. "No Sir." Ben replied thoughtfully. "When he started speaking, I realized his anger wasnt directed

at me or anyone else here." Taylor sat down at the console never taking his eyes off Ben's image. "What did he say

Ben?" "He said the bastards nearly killed his family. I think we can both relate to him here Sir. We both had family in

harms way, but for us, we couldnt save them. He did manage to save his folks, but its catching up to him. I,ll bring

this project to his attention, but it may be wiser to let him love his family just a bit longer. This was very close to

home for him Sir." Taylor nodded in understanding. Ben made sense. On the screen Ben saw Taylor turn his head to

look at someone offscreen. He could faintly hear someone talking to Taylor who was looking intently at the speaker.

Presently he nodded and said. "Thank you Guz'." Turning back to the HUD. Taylor spoke to Ben. "Ben I,m afraid this

has hit too close to home for all of us. Tell Mark to take what time he needs but let him know his old turf is going to

need some attention." Ben nodded. Taylor went on. "I also just found out why Skye may have been out there.

When she is conscious, would you let me know? And I may need to talk to Mark and Maddy about Skye." Yes Sir. For

right now now. Lt Avery is watching Skyes twins and every little while they are brought to Skye. Taylor looked

stricken as he received this bit of news. "I would like to know what you knew about her being out your way Ben."

Ben looked down a moment. "As far as I knew Sir, she had some reason to go out to Ops November. Beyond that it

may be a question to ask Mark." Taylor nodded again. "Ok Ben. I,ll call back in three days, so when I do could you

have the Reynolds with you then?" "Certainly Sir. We should have more for you then as well." Taylor nodded and

smiled. "Have a good one til then Ben." Shutting off the HUD. Taylor got up then left to go to his office


End file.
